PS I Love You
by loving'it4321
Summary: "I know that I had to say goodbye, but I couldn't do it yet, that's why I leaved you this, I'm going to send you letters in all different ways, and you have to do axactly what it tells you to do! After that everything will become clearly my dear Suzuno! I hope you enjoy!.. P.s. I love you!" [Burn x Fem!Gazelle.]
1. Vanished

**Okay, I said I would First finish all my story's before writing new one, but this one was already waiting on my laptop for four months and I thought it wasn't good enough, but I wanted to update SOMETHING! So changed just some things, and I hope this will be good enough!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"I did something wrong, yeah that's it, that's why you're not talking to me!" Nagumo said walking after his wife, they entered their flat and walked upstairs. "Could you then at least explain to me what I did wrong!" He asked her, but her icy look stayed as she sternly walked upstairs not looking at her husband. "Hey come on!" he said hurrying over to her and then he blocked her way by standing in front of her! "Oh now I know!" he said when he saw she tried to avoid his eyes. "You forgot why you were angry!" he smirked, she pushed him aside and stormed inside.

"As if I would forgot such a thing you idiot!" he heard her yell behind the door, he rolled his eyes and entered their apartment as well.

"Suzuno come one, tell me what I did!" he said still with the same smirk, knowing her anger was coming out of nowhere.

"Y-You told everyone!" She said frustrated, she started to get undressed to go to bed.

"What have I said?" he asked cautiously and slowly walked closer to her. He saw how she annoyed tossed her clothes around her until she was standing in her underwear.  
"You have told everyone in Sun Garden that I don't want kids!" she cried out at him as she stomped to the bathroom.  
"But baby that was true, you told me you didn't wanted kids yet!" He tried as gently as possible not to make the quarrel bigger than needed.

"I said we weren't ready for kids yet!" she yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Sweetie, you're twenty six, this would be the perfect time for kids!" He said trying to sound warm.

She hurried out of the bathroom and went to stand in front of him with both her hands on her hips, looking icy at him but frustrated as well she said: "Oh, now you say I'm old!"

"What?" he said confused. "I can't follow you now, that never came out of my mouth.." he said and to his but also Suzuno's wonder he was still acting calm, he hadn't raised his voice a bit but was still grinning a little, because of his wife staring this argument out of nowhere. "I think you're beautiful!" he smiled at her, only to receive a pillow at his head. "Sweet words don't help now!" she hissed and went to lay in bed. Nagumo's eye twitched out of anger but with a deep sigh he controlled his rage again. "Look Suzuno!" he started and walked over to the bed, were she was already laying in now and had covered her head with the blanket. "I know why you don't want a kid yet, but I would just love to make a family with you, that's all!" he said with a sweet voice.

The blanket slowly lowered as Suzuno's eye peeked above it and looked at Nagumo.. he then heard her sigh and she came out of the bed and went to stand in front of him. "I'm sorry!" she said to him, what made Nagumo smirk again. "I want a family with you as well, it's just that we can't afford one, we have too little space to grow up a child..." she looked down as she refused to look him in the eyes again.

"You're so stubborn sometimes!" he smiled at her and lay his hand on her chin and made her look up to his eyes. "My eyes won't kill you, they must be bad to look at because you're keep avoiding them." He grinned.

"They're not bad to look at Nagumo, I love your sparkling golden eyes, I'm just sorry okay!"

"Don't worry, that's all I wanted to hear!" he said before pressing his lips against hers into a passionate kiss. He slowly pressed her down on the bed and went to lay on top of her, combing with his hands through her hair as their tongue's danced with each other.

Suzuno then stopped the kiss and looked him right in the eyes. "Do you think I'm getting old?" she asked him softly, Nagumo let out a soft giggle as he rested his head on her chest... "Suzuno." He started, and then lifted his head again as he crashed his eyes with hers. "You're beautiful and not old at all!" he smiled at her.

Suzuno smiled back and then they kissed again, a soft: "I love you!" was heard from Suzuno between the kiss, as they started to get Nagumo's clothes out as well, in for making 'love' together.

* * *

**...~Three months later~...**

* * *

"We came together to commemorate our brother, friend and husband... Nagumo Haruya, a always happy cheerful young man!" The man in black told everyone.

Suzuno started at the box where Nagumo's body was laying in, with a picture on top of the box, a picture of him with those same sparkling golden eyes, she loved so much. She tried to listen to man his words but got lost in her thoughts after already ten seconds, tears rushing down her pale face, as she kept continue to stare at the picture of her beloved one.

As soon as the man stopped talking, friends and family came forward to say something about Nagumo. The first to step up was his best friend Heat, he carried a letter on which stood his speech to say, Heat had red eyes from crying as his voice was cracking a lot. "First I want to say is that Nagumo was a boy who always made everyone happy, he... was my best friend.." Heat started to sob. "I knew him for a long time now, and when the news came in I was startled, I couldn't ever imagined that my best friend would leave this world so early.. but he did.. actually all I wanted to say is that I couldn't have wished for a better friend, you will forever be remember and may a great live happen to you in the next world Nagumo, thank you for all you did to us!" he said wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his black blazer.

Heat walked back to his seat as Nepper stood up from his and walked to the front. "Actually.." Nepper started. "Heat took all the words I wanted to say, on one thing left.. Nagumo, if you hear me, try to leave the afterlife a bit complete, I know you will destroy it one day.. and I hope you'll wait for us my friend!" he softly sobbed and then also he walked back to his seat..

"Is there anyone else who wants to say anything?"

Clara bumped Suzuno's shoulder, telling me her that she had to go to the front.. she already had made a speech, but totally forgot what she wanted to say.. she knew this was a must for being his wife all those years long.. so Suzuno stood up raising her hand while she softly whispered: "I."

she walked over to the man, and then to Nagumo's coffin, she rubbed her hand over the smooth wood while she stared at his picture... The tears start to become more, when she saw him sitting down on top of the coffin, he smiled at her and whispered: _"__Come on, you __can do it_!" Two or three tears were falling down her face to the ground, and then Nagumo vanished again. She closed her eyes and turned to look back at the audience.

She saw all the worried faces but her mind was only focused on that she would never be able to see him again, the one who had captured her heart was gone forever.

"I~..."

No words came from her mouth, all that left were the amount of tears coming from her eyes. She took a deep breath and started talking: "I love him.. " she said making everyone look at her. "I love him with whole my heart, he was always there when I needed him, he held me or said words to give me courage but he was there, and I know.. now he's gone he will still be here for me.. he might not be able to hold me again, but my memories of us together will help me in hard decisions in the future, because Nagumo was the one who made me who I am today, without him I would not have been able to have grown this far, he was all... I needed! I loved him, and still love him, I will love him forever and he will never leave my heart! I going to miss him, but I know he will be here with me!" She closed her eyes for a while and then opened them again. There he stood, at the end of the room giving his thump up to her, his eyes sparkling and with a big smile she saw how he slowly faded away again.

More tears rushed down as she walked back to her seat while keeping to stare at the place he disappeared. Suzuno said down as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around. "That was beautiful Suzuno." Clara sobbed next to her. "Indeed!" Rhionne said also crying.

Suzuno was not able to focus on the rest of the day anymore, after they had buried Nagumo, they all went to go drink something at a cafe they hired for the day.

Suzuno walked over to the bar, and started to help Hitomiko with washing-up the glasses.

"No need Suzuno!" Hitomiko told her by laying her hand on hers.

"I can't talk anymore, I have to do something.." Suzuno softly replied and continued doing the dishes..

"Hitomiko-kun!" They both heard and turned around. "Can you help me with this!" They saw Hiroto holding some boxes. "I don't know where to put them!" He asked her, she hurried over to him and disappeared out of sighed.

"I'm sorry about your loss!" Suzuno heard and looked up, Endou was sitting in front of her, looking at her with a worried gaze.

"I didn't knew they had invited you.." Suzuno softly answered. "O-Oh Gomen, I-I didn't mean to~..!"

"It's okay!" he smiled at her. "I wasn't a really close friend after all, I understand you!"

"D-Do you want something to drink?" Suzuno asked to change the awkward subject.

"Yes, Give me two Coffee, one for me and one for you!" He winked at her.

"I-I'm not really in the mood to drink..Sorry.." She said softly handing him one glass of Coffee. "Sorry for being so rude.." she softly added.

"It's okay! I don't know what you're going through, so you should do what you want now~!" He smiled at her, and then leaved the bar.

Suzuno looked down at her hand.. What she wanted to do right now neh? All she wanted to do was to die.. life without Nagumo wasn't worth a thing.. she had no idea what to do now...

Suddenly something red catched her eyes, she turned around to find Nagumo looking at her, while sitting down on one of the barstools in front of her.

"_You know what to do soon enough!"_ He said while he smiled at her, before vanishing out of her sight again.

* * *

**That's chapter one! I hope it was good enough! Tell me if it isn't!**

**Please leave a review!^^**


	2. The first sign

**Hellllloooo Everyonee! Here will be a newww chappie, I think the story will good more clear after this, of course the last chapter was just a introduction, I've got my inspiration from a movie, and tried to copy it as much as possible, because when I've watched that movie, I was seriously crying from the beginning till end, and I hope I have the ability to write that as well!**

**So here it comessss, ENJOY :D**

**[A/N]: Ohw and everything written like this: **_(italic) Is what Suzuno hears Nagumo say.. Only Suzuno hears him!_

* * *

**...-Three weeks after the funeral-...**

* * *

Spinning around the room, while singing along with the song that played extremely hard was Suzuno daily routine since a few weeks. She neglected herself too much by eating only junk food, watching TV and don't forget not showering anymore... She hated to be alone, but somehow when she closed her eyes... She could still feel him around, laughing at how pathetic she was acting, with that goddish smirk covering his was, while his eyes are sparkling above it, yeah.. she could still feel him, he wasn't gone yet and she knew it.

"OHHH" She sang, well... more like yelled with her hairbrush in her hand as microphone. "I WANNA SCREAM AND SHOUT!" She yelled, jumping on the couch, crushing a bag of crisps. "AND LET IT ALL OUT!"

Messy hair, only wearing one of Nagumo's big shirt, that just covered her underwear she danced around the room. She then saw him again, in the corner of her eyes, laughing at her.

_"You're doing it wrong!"_ he smirked and also grabbed a hairbrush. _"This is how its done!" _He said and started to sing and dance together with her. Suzuno smiled at him, she felt happy, but that immediately changed when he slowly started to disappear once again, before he totally vanished he spoke some last words. _"Your turn!"_ And with a wink he was gone.

"I'll show you!" She smiled, and then yelled further. From her bed till her couch again, she jumped and swinged until the front door opened and her best friends came in.

Clara, Rhionne and then Nepper and Heat dating both those girls. All looked at her with wide eyes, and the boys with a playful grin, as they saw her dance and sing like a total freak, never seeing this side of Suzuno before.

Suzuno turned around, but froze when she saw her guest at the door. " Ohw...hehe!" She said scratching the back of her head. "I should've cleaned first.."

"W-What is that smell?" Nepper said closing his nose, before more gross oder invaded his sense of smell.

"And what happened to your apartment Suzuno.. There is garbage everywhere, and you look awful!" Rhionne said giving the room a good look.

Suzuno noticed they were wearing neath clothes, and had balloons in their hands, as well as presents. "What are you doing here?" She asked uninterested in their visit.

"Well, we are here for your birthday, we wanted to tell you that we were coming, but you didn't answered any phone calls or txt messages.. so... Here we are!" Clara smiled holding her presents up in the air.

"My birthday? I'm not going to celebrate that this year!" Suzuno whined as he lowered herself on the couch. Clara and Rhionne looked at each other, Suzuno had felt bad before, but seeing her like this broke their hearts. Clara walked over to Suzuno and grabbed with her hands, then she pushed her up. "Come on Suz-! Don't tell me we bought everything for no purpose.."

Suzuno just rolled her eyes. Then Rhionne stepped forwards as well saying: : "Okay, Clara you help Suzuno to clean herself a bit, as we three handle the house!" Rhionne said grabbing a piece of rotten pizza.. "Gross.." She shivered, throwing it back again.

"Guys serious what is that smell!?" Nepper asked...

"IT'S ME OKAY!" Suzuno yelled storming of to the bathroom, leaving her friends sweat dropping behind. After a while, the three friends managed to clean the house, and Clara had been able to lift Suzuno into a party dress, not that her mood was clearing up.. they went to sit down around to table and started giving their present as someone rang the doorbell..

"I'll go.." Suzuno sighed as she got up, she walked over to the door and opened it. "Hello? Can I help you?" She asked as she saw a deliverer holding a box on his hands. "Are you Suzuno Fuusuke?" He asked her with a smile..

"Yes I am.."

"Then this is for you!" He handed her the box, and then walked away again. Suzuno walked back to the table, and lay down the box. "What is it?" Heat asked curious..

"I haven't order anything.." Suzuno replied confused looking a the beautiful blue colored box, her favorite colour. She slowly opened it, as it was a birthday cake with some lines on it: 'Happy birthday my sweetheart, may your twenty-seventh's year be great! Loves Nagumo!'

Suzuno stared at the cake in shock.. "Did you do this?" She asked Nepper, knowing he would've been the only one doing a prank like this.

"N-No, it's not from me.." He defended himself, but he was shocked as well, how can a dead guy send her this birthday cake.. it wasn't making any sense.

"There's a letter!" Heat said, and grabbing it, he recognized the messy handwriting that belonged to his best friend.. who had...died. He stared at the letter and then handed it over to Suzuno, he saw her eyes widened as well when she read the first letter on the envelop. "You recognize the handwriting as well?" He carefully asked her, seeing her nod. She slowly opened the envelope, and read the letter out loud for everyone: "Hey honey-! I think I made you curious, right! Hehe.. well as you know I have died by know.. but I couldn't.. I couldn't say goodbye to you yet, that's why I decided to write you letters.. they are coming to you in all sorts of different ways, and I will teach you the last things I had to do before I really leave! You must do what you get told, don't you dare to refuse it, hehe... I've picked out some things you might not like in the beginning, but I know... that after you did it, you'll understand my dear!.." Suzuno paused for a moment, tears rushing down her cheeks once again, as she tried to held her voice from stuttering.

"Well, the first letter will arrive in a day, so make sure you check the mailbox on time, Ohw and sweetheart!.. Don't forget to smile, you posses a beautiful smile, so show it to the world, and Clara, I know you're sitting next to her now!" Clara looked at Suzuno with a smirk. "Take her to a club tonight, she deserves to celebrate this day after all! And Nepper and Rhionne, you guys take care of all the drinks!" They both softly giggled after the mention of their names and said: "Roger!" causing everyone included Suzuno to smile weakly! "So you're going to party hard tonight Dear, Heat will take care of you, I'm sure 'bout that!" Heat grinned while staring with tears in front of him, listening to the words that wear definitely coming from Nagumo. "So then I'll speak you tomorrow again, from Nagumo." Suzuno saw on the bottom of the letter some other words saying: "P.s. I love you!" the very last sentence of the letter.

Suzuno stared at the words behind: 'P.s.' Those words lighted her heart once again, she could hear his voice so clearly, softly whispering: 'I love you!' in her ear, he did that every night before they went to sleep. Tears falling down on the letter, as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"So, let's do what he said, before you know it, it will be tomorrow!" Clara smiled at her.

Suzuno nodded, wiping the last tears form her face.

"_Smileeeee_!" she heard someone whispering behind her, knowing the voice belonged to her beloved one, she put on a smile and said: "OKAY! Let's go!"

* * *

**Yosh! Chapter two is ready, I hope it's clear what's going to happen know, If it isn't feel free to tell me!^^**

**I hope you leave a feedback, or anything else, it helps me to become a better writer after all! ;)**

**Thank you for reading! :D**


End file.
